A Tail Of The Caniu's
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: Marik Ishtar is a runaway caniu puppy who finds none other than Emily Moto who quickly becomes his most trusted friend. But when he's puupynapped by Mokuba Kaiba and given a life of lugsury with both the Kaiba brothers will he escape back to Emily?
1. Chapter 1

A.D.B. This is my third story now

A.D.B. You see I'm now thinking of new stories and now that I'm on here I can't help but write them down as soon as they come into mind.

So here it is and like always R R

Also the only thing I own are the breed inuchies and my character nothing else.

In this story Marik is the light half but I don't use his dark half or the Millennium Items in this one.

A Tail Of The Inuchies

Ch.1 An introduction and a home

Here's The Intro!

In the world there are many breeds of dogs. Some are rare, others rarer, then there are those the rarest of all. One of those kinds happens to be a race called Inuchies.

They are bred all around the world and are rumored to be endangered, but they just hide from humans, who arn't so trustful when it comes to wanting them as a new pet.

They have a human like features. They can stand on their hind legs and walk on them without falling back on all fours, they can also pick up objects with their paws like they were hands.

They are close friends of the other rarest breed of dog who actually happens to be almost extinct if it was not for the very few ones that were left in the world. That breed is the Angel and Devil Poochiana and only a small handful are left, or to be more specific six are left.

Anyway while most live out of the humans way a few have snuck into the cities where they live and try to stay away from those who would harm them.

Their size isn't very big compared to all other breeds. The babies are born as small as a toy bouncy ball and during puppy hood only grow to the size of a full grown chihuahua, then once they're done growing they are only the size of a medium sized, young cat.

Now on with the story !

It was a cloudy day in Domino City, people were walking on the sidewalks,and cars whizzed by in the streets. It was very peaceful, until a yelled echoed through the crowed and a gold blur shot passed them. The blur was a young Inuchie that was holding a bone in his small mouth. Though since he was so small it was big to him, but the bone probably came from a chicken.

He ran so fast that may have looked like a rat, but only those who looked carefully saw little pointed ears like that of a dog. This said puppy was about seven years old and like their friends the Angel and Devil Poochiana they aged like humans.

He was being chased by two humans who looked to be the owners of said bone the the puppy stole and right from under their noses.

" Don't let that thief get away!" One of the butchers said to anyone who listened.

" Man for a little guy he's sure fast." The first one's friend said as he tried to keep up with his buddy.

' They'll never catch me now.' The pup thought, ' No one's ever caught me, Marik Inu Ishtar before, after all I was the fastest puppy in the litter.' Marik laughed to himself.

When he looked back a scared look crossed his face. The two men were now getting closer to him so he accidentally took a sharp turn into an alley where he thought he'd be safe. Marik set his bone down and started catching his breath and when the men neared he held it.

" What do these strange creatures want with a little bone?" He said quietly ( he's never seen humans before since he just came into the city a while ago).

The men came even closer so Marik backed up against the wall, his body was small enough that they just passed him muttering something about not even bothering with him or the bone anymore and left.

Marik peeked out from his hiding spot and seeing the coast clear he let out a sigh of relief. Now he got a better look at his surroundings and instantly became scared. He was only seven and still so small that if you picked him up he'd fit in the palm of your hand.

" Mommy, daddy, big brother, big sister, I'm scared." He whimpered his lavender eyes closing as he wrapped a golden tan tail around his feet.

This young pup was a rare one of his kind, not only of his fur but eye color as well. Beautiful, soft gold fur with a light tan mixed in giving it a desert look,like the sands of Egypt, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of lavender you'd ever seen.

He waited in silence for a while before letting out a shrill cry. He bawled his little heart out as fear fully surfaced. He'd ran away from his pack that morning wanting a new life and no one stopped him.

He'd been in the city for only a few minutes when his stomach growled in hunger. Luckily he'd been taught how to find food on his own now and he followed his nose to the butcher shop where he saw the bone that'd he stolen. He was then chased out by said butchers right to where he was hiding now.

" I don't want a new life here I wanna go h-hoooooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He cried but his tears stopped abruptly as a crash of thunder roared across the sky followed by a bright lightning flash and soon it poured down buckets of water.

Marik was safe under the building awning that he'd run to in the alley, but as more rain, thunder, and lighting came his tears and cries intensified.

" I've got to get out of here!" He yelled above the thunderous noise. Marik ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

He kept running, not looking where he was going until he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. He lay there waiting to catch his breath and didn't feel the rain pelting down on..., ' Wait why's the rain stopped?' He thought and when he looked up his eyes grew wide.

Standing above him was a strange creature with a circular weapon. Who or whatever this creature was it was kneeling down by him.

He was so scared that he fainted. Partly from fear and the rest from exhaustion.

' This creature is here to finish me off, well so be it, I was not meat to come into the world of these monsters.' Marik thought as the creature bent down to pick him up.

" Oh you poor little thing, you're exhausted and cold. Well I'll take care of you from now on." The creature who happened to be one of the last Lavender Star Angel Poochiana of her kind.

The girl was holding an umbrella, ( the strange circular weapon Marik saw in his mind) and she held him close to her body so he'd warm up.

Marik felt so good being held that he curled up in the girl's neck and gave her a little lick, for any creature that would help him when he was hurt and sad was okay with him.

" Don't worry you're safe with me. My name's Emily Moto and when you wake up I hope to know your name as well." Emily whispered to Marik as she continued to walk back her house, eager to show her brother Yugi Moto the new found family member.

A.D.B. Well it's a start to a strange adventure in the life of this little puppy.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A.D.B. Here's Ch. 2 of my story.

Hope you likey.

Ch.2 My Home My Family

Marik woke up a while later. He slowly opened his eyes to feel warmth all around him. When he looked down he saw a long, comfy, bed underneath him. A soft blanket was covering his body. ' It-it feels so-so warm.' He thought.

He then decided to look at his surroundings. He was in a room of some sort. A desk sat right across from the bed with strange things on it, along with a weird light coming from a black pole thing. A dresser and mirror were to the right and to the left next to the bed was a window, casting the light of a full moon on Marik's fur causing it to seem like it was glowing.

" Oh good you're awake." A soft voice startled him. When he looked over he expected to see the monster that captured him. Instead it was a girl, who happened to be an Angel Poochiana.

" Are you okay?" She asked walking closer to him.

Marik was startled when she got closer, but calmed down as she petted his fur.

He let out a happy pant as she continued to stroke him; he stopped when a shadow crept in by the door.

" Yipe!!" Marik barked, he ran up the girl's arm and onto her head where he hid his face in her light brown hair.

" It's okay Marik it's just my brother Yugi." Emily said calmly to the frighten puppy.

" Hey sis I see he's up." Yugi said.

" Yeah I came in here to give him a little food and he was up." Emily replied, stroking Marik's shivering body.

" Hey why don't you come down from there." The tri colored haired boy smiled, his voice was soft and calm just the way Emily had talked to him.

Slowly he started making his way down, with Emily's help. Once down Yugi reached over and started petting Marik's head, him liking it just as much.

" Hey Marik want something to eat?" Emily asked getting up from the bed and walking over to her desk.

Marik nodded as a bowl of dog food was placed in front of him. Hungrily he ate it and both Emily and Yugi stared in shock at how such a small dog could eat the whole bowl of dog food.

" You must have been hungry Marik." Emily said in still shock.

Marik gave a happy bark and that satisfied Emily and Yugi.

" Hey sis I'm gonna turn in kay." Yugi said with a yawn.

Emily yawned as well before giving her reply, " Yeah bro I think we'll get so sleep too." " Alright see you two in the morning." Yugi said, heading off towards his room.

Marik let out a small yawn and Emily looked down at him.

" I guess we should both get some sleep now huh Marik." Emily said as Marik settled down in his nice, soft pillow bed.

" Well I'll take that as yes." Emily sighed and went to the bathroom, coming back a short time later to find Marik already sleeping.

Emily made herself comfortable in bed, being extra careful of her new pet.

" Good night Marik and welcome to your home." Emily fell asleep not noticing the little pup walking over and curling up on top of her head.

" I-I can't believe it, I've got a f-family. Thank you E-Emily for taking me in. I love you." Marik whispered in his sleep and fell to the dreams of his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now two whole weeks since Marik came into the Moto family and he was now a complete part of it. He and Emily had become the best of friends and did just about everything together. It was also great that she was a dog herself and could do the things he could, but it was just as nice for her being human too.

Today was just another day for Marik as he waited by the front door for Emily to return from school. It became a routine for him. Wake up first, go into Yugi's room and bark until he woke up, then go and lick Emily till she was up, eat breakfast and get a quick brush before Emily and Yugi went to school, play in the game shop while keeping Mr. Moto occupied, (A/N he calls him that because Emily is his owner and he really isn't used to any of them yet since he's only lived with them for a couple weeks) eating lunch and wait by the front door until Emily and her brother come back with their friends, and play with Emily before and after her homework is done.

Marik liked his masters friends but he was still a bit uneasy around them considering he was still seven. But he would always find ways to make one of their friends get mad. With Joey, he'd tug on his pant legs and rip holes in them while Joey tried to get him off; Emily pulling him off when it was enough. He'd hang onto Tristan's coat and got spun around while he tried to reach him, and with Tea he'd just hide behind Emily since she scared him a little.(A/N and to those who don't know I can stand Tea a little but not enough for her to be friends with Emily just to let you know)

When Emily and Yugi finally got home Emily was pounced on by Marik who licked her face making her laugh along with Yugi. After she got up Marik climbed on top of her head and licked her ears, that was his way of saying ' I missed you' and Emily would rubbed her hand against his cheek as her way of saying ' I missed you two'. Emily started upstairs but stopped when Yugi called her name.

" Hey Emily I'm gonna go out for a while be back later tonight." Yugi said already out the door.

" See you tonight Yugi." Emily waved at him as he became smaller and smaller until he was gone. ( A/N and no he didn't disappear or get even smaller than he is)

" Well Marik looks like it's just you and me on this Friday night." Emily said, scratching Marik on his ear, his sweet spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik was waiting on his bed, which was the giant pillow that he'd been laying on when he'd first came to the Moto house, for Emily to finish her homework and this time she was taking forever. As soon as Marik came into her life Emily would start her homework right away so that she'd have more time to spend playing with Marik, but it also meant that he couldn't play with her until after her work was done but the little pup found other ways of playing.

If Emily had only a little homework then Marik would rubbed against her legs and try and grabbed her tail with his fangs, even Emily played along at that, but when her homework was taking her a really long time he'd whine and bark causing her to loose her train of thought and had to scold him but would promise to play with him all night if he wanted to make up for the scolding.

Tonight was a lot of homework and it was already passed 9:00 p.m. Marik was growing restless, but suddenly an idea struck him. Being extra quite, seeing Emily was deep in her work, he creped over to her desk and jumped up on the chair. (A/N his breed can jump onto furniture and cling to anything with their sharp claws) From there he climbed up her shirt and made it all the way to the top of her head, it was his most favorite spot and the best way to travel, and walked over to one of her dog ears.

He looked at it for a while before he nipped it making Emily jump half way out of her skin.

" Marik what are you doing?!" Emily yelped as he answer was more nipping on her poor black pointed dog ear. Emily grabbed Marik emitting a yip from his mouth as she brought him down to eye level with her.

" Now Marik I know you're bored but you don't need to bite my ears okay?" Emily said as Marik looked at her strawberry red eyes with sad lavender eyes. He bent forward in her hold a little and licked her nose making Emily giggle.

" Alright you, you can stay up there until I'm done but no biting understand." Emily said sternly and Marik nodded, curling up in her hair and watching as she continued to finish her homework.

By the time she was done it was almost 10:00 and Marik was fading fast. That is until the front door slammed open and closed and loud foot steps raced up the stairs. Marik looked up at the noise as Emily put down her pencil, finally finished with her work, and saw her brother race in her door. Yugi was out of breath and was trying to catch it while holding his jacket to his chest.

" Yugi where were you and what happened?" Emily asked, picking Marik up off her head and bringing him close to her body.

Yugi caught his breath and unwrapped his jacket to reveal a dog that look almost identical to him.

" I was walking around town when it started to rain and I saw this little guy wandering around the streets, so I decided that since you have a dog I should have one too." Yugi said as he petted his new pet.

" Wow Yugi that's great, and now Marik has a new friend to play with, right Marik?" Emily said as she and Yugi both put the dogs down from their arms and watched to see what would happen.

" So Yugi what's his name?" Emily asked. " I think I'll call him Yami." Yugi replied as the two went back to watching, sitting on the floor.

Yami sniffed Marik and Marik stayed perfectly still.

" Hey Yugi I think Yami is an Inuchi."

" Yeah sis I think you're right. He is as small as their kind is in the juvenil stage, but he's still small." Yugi said.

They continued to look at the new dog. His fur was a light peach color same as her brother's, his hair was in the same star shape with the same colors, but he had extra gold bangs going into his black hair.

Emily stood up and stretched upward. yugi also stood up and followed his sister in stretching.

" Hey Yugi can you help me get some drinks for everyone?" Emily asked as she started walking out the door. " Sure sis." Yugi answered.

" Marik you be good to Yami and make him feel at home." " Yami keep watch of Marik." Emily and Yugi both said before leaving.

Yami stopped sniffing Marik and the two stayed quiet for a while. Then Marik broke the silence.

" I think we got off on the wrong foot my names Marik..."

" Whatever pipsqueek." Yami inturupted Marik as he walked over to Emily's bed. He jumped up on it and felt the soft, warm blankets underneath his paws.

" Umm that's my mistress bed." Marik said as he walked closer to said bed. Yami then did something that brought tears to Mariks eyes, he jumped on Marik's pillow bed.

" He-hey that's my bed..." Marik started to say but Yami cut him off.

" Your misstress said to make me feel at home and besides a bed like this should go to one that is deserving of it." Yami said snottily.

Marik's tears were falling from his eyes but these were tears of anger, then something inside him snapped and he started barking like crazy. Hearing him going nuts TYami hopped down from the bed and walked up to Marik. When he was close enough Marik stopped barking and looked up at the new dog. Yami was 10 times his size and that sent a chill down Marik's spine.

" So you think that pillow is yours huh? Well I say we fight for it." Yami said and let out a loud bark sending Marik yelping across the room. Yami hot on his tail.

The two continued this even as Emily and Yugi came back into the room, Yugi carrying two cups of hot chocolate and Emily had two small dog bowls of hot chocolate, when they saw the sight infronyt of them.

" Yami, Marik What's going on with you two?!" Yugi asked as he set the cups on a table and ran over to stop Yami from trying to eat Marik.

Emily put the dog bowls by the mugs and knelt down on the floor. Seeing his mistress, Marik raced in her direction and into her arms wimpering, and trying to get away from the mad dog.

" Shh it's okay Marik Yami won't hurt you." Emily whispered. She sighed as the dogs first meeting didn't go well.

" Here Marik want a snack?" Emi;ly asked as she stood up and placed Marik on the table, pushing his dish of hot chocolate closer to him. He happily started drinking the bevarage as Emily too drank her's as Yugi calmed Yami down and placed his own dish of hot chocolate in frint of him.

It was peaceful as everyone had their hot drink and before they knew it Marik let out a yawn and Emily picked him up.

" Yugi I'm going to bed now 'kay." Emily said as Yugi nodded and took the dishes downstairs, Yami at his heels.

Emily put Marik on her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came back Marik hadn't gone near his pillow.

" what's wrong Marik?" Emily asked getting into bed. Marik just ran up her arm and cruled up in her hair. He looked over at his pillow and turned his nose up in the air. Emily had a feeling that Yami had something to do with it but she ignored that problem and kicked the dog bed off her bed for the night.

" Good night Marik." Emily said.

" Good night Emily." Marik said.

Marik: why did you have to make me a dog when Emily and I could sleep...

Angel Dog Blader: Not another word Marik (growls)

Emily: Sorry it took creator so long to put this up, but she just could never find the time

Marik, Emily, Angel Dog Blader: Please Review


End file.
